The Fire That Consumes Us
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Inspired by Sin City. Loki will never understand what attracts him to Victor Von Doom.Was it the fact that he seemed unbreakable? Was it his unwavering arrogance? Whatever it was, it intrigued to come back to him. Warning: Violence, Blood, and Doom turn someone into a PEZ dispenser.


**Just a little one shot that came into my jacked up little head, so I have been watching a lot of relationship stuff on T.V then I watch Sin city by Frank Miller (Can't wait for the prequel!) and saw the story line with the prostitute; so I decide to write a play on of words for this, enjoy.**

*o*O*o*

He was passion, he was fire, he was a Valkyrie in Loki's eye. His name could send shivers down peoples, make men shake with fury and rage when they see him, Victor Von Doom. Loki asked himself many time what was it about this mortal that made him so irresistible; was it the fact that he seemed unbreakable? Was it his unwavering arrogance? Whatever it was, it intrigued to come back to him.

It was raining today, Loki teleported inside the Latverian Embassy where Doom was currently residing. Loki walked in the direction of Doom kitchen where he found the Doctor floating midair sitting cross legged.

"What do you want Loki?" Doom said not even opening his eyes.

"Conversation," Loki said simply sitting in chair.

"About?"

"Anything, really."

"If there is no topic why should we converse?"

"I want to hear you voice," Loki said.

Doom didn't say anything but he opened his eyes and turned his head in Loki's direction, He stared at the god before he uncrossed his legs and landed on his feet before saying "Want me to make you something?"

"Got that steak you made the last time?" Loki asked.

"Yes,"

"Then yes."

A few hours later Loki was eating steak with Doom who was drink wine and turning pages of a book. Loki like to watch Doom read, his hazel brown eyes scanned the page with determine and small hint of wonder. Loki was dully aware of Doom snapping his fingers in front of his face and saying something to him.

"I'm sorry," Loki said blinking pulled back to reality.

"I said don't you have somewhere to be by now," Doom said half glaring at him and half looking amused.

Loki did actually; he had promised Amora he help her with her spells.

"I do, but I will be back," Loki said before he teleported away.

*o*O*o*

Loki's ears where ringing from the explosions around him, whoever invented landmines should be shot in the head. Loki was standing in the sewer with the Abomination behind him and some crazy idiot who was contracted to kill him. Doom was here earlier but the idiot threw a grenade at him and Doom went flying gods know where.

"Better come clean with ya now, sweetheart," the man said "That was an outright lie I was giving ya about me revolver being wet. You see, I'm not too fond of shooting. It's my preference to blow things up. Once you blast the roof off a pub, and see all the parts flying off people, a little bang-bang's never going to match the sight of that. And here I am with all these fine grenades, and such a sweet beauty of a remote. Because their effective, better than guns or knives."

Loki looked around then smirked and said "I don't if you want to say that."

"What do you mean by th…" the man doesn't finish because of the katana sword shoved through his chest.

Loki's deadly little Von Doom. Loki knew Doom won't let you feel a thing unless he wants you to. Doom twists the blade. The guy feels it. Loki smiles at Doom who just had cold eyes, and said "Your welcome Emil, I'm leaving." Doom said bluntly before stomping through the sewer and climbed out.

Loki followed him back to the Latverian Embassy, and tried to talk to him only to know it wouldn't be any use. After certain things Doom won't talk or address anybody, this includes him. As soon as they were inside Doom walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Loki knew he had probably locked it, the most he could do was stay and wait for him to start speaking again.

*o*O*o*

The Evil One. The Executioner. Amora's pet. Skurge. He lays beaten nearly defeated by both Loki, The Avengers, and Doom. Thor goes up to him slowly and says "We have defeated you Executioner, now where is Amora?"

"I'll die before I tell you anything Thunderer," Skurge spat.

"Very well," Loki said aiming his spear at Skurge's throat before Doom grabbed his arm and gave him look that said he wanted to handle this. Loki then stepped back and said "Victor put him out of his misery."

Everybody watches as Doom walks up to him expressionless with his katana sword. He doesn't quite chop his head off. He makes a Pez dispenser out of him. Doom then turns around and walks away, probably going back to the embassy, this time Loki doesn't follow. This time Doom needs his space.

*o*O*o*

Amora is not pleased. Loki can tell. He lays underneath ash and rubble of his temporary apartment building. He was letting himself slip out of reality when he felt a metallic hand grab the arm that had been spared from the destruction. Doom. You're an angel. You're a saint. You're Mother Teresa. You're Elvis. You're God. And if you'd shown up about ten minutes earlier, my apartment might have still intact. Loki looks at Doom who stares right back at him with his brown eyes.

"Thank you." Loki said dusting himself off.

Doom doesn't say anything back, he hasn't spoken in the last few months and Loki doesn't blame him. Loki then does something on impulse, which is rare for him. Loki hugs Doom. That's it. Doom doesn't push him away, but he makes no attempt to hug him back. Loki draws away and says "You might want to go home, she doesn't know you were the one to decapitate him."

Doom cocks his head to one side before walking away. Loki watches him before teleported to SHIELD, to check on Skurge's head.

*o*O*o*

The evidence of a struggle was apparent. Tables and chairs overturned. Paintings slashed, burned, frames broken. The smell of sweat, blood and fear linger in the air where Loki stood in the Latverian Embassy. Loki looks around for any clue where Amora might have taken Doom. He finds nothing but a note.

_If you want him back you'll bring my Executioners head._

Loki didn't know why she'd take Doom but he was determined to get him back. Loki then enlists Thor's help along with the Avengers. He tells little them what has to be done. Then he makes the most important phone call in his entire immortal life.

*o*O*o*

Loki stands by himself in an abandon alley way where Amora shows up with her sister, Lorelei, and the men they managed to get under their spell. Dozens of them. Armed to the teeth. He's outnumbered. Outgunned. But the alley is crooked, dark, and very narrow. They can't surround him. Sometimes you can beat the odds with a careful choice of where to fight. Loki surveys them only for his green eyes to land on the familiar green cloak of his Doom. He has a black eye and his nose was bleeding, probably from resisting Lorelei's charms. First, he had rescue Doom. Then comes the kill. The big, fat kill. Loki holds up Skurge's severed head and yelled "You can have the head! I don't care... just gimme the man!"

"Loki... don't do this…" Doom said; his first words in months.

Amora the yanks on Doom's arm and he winces in pain as Amora growls at him "SHUT UP! Or I'll plug ya." Before she addresses Loki with a sick and twisted smile "Of course, Laufeyson. A fair trade. He's all yours."

The head and Doom are exchanged. Then Amora's group raises their weapons and she says "Now, if you'll explain to me why we shouldn't kill both of you right now?"

"Loki... what have you done?" Doom asked him.

"Exactly what I had to..." Loki said to him pulling his arm inside his armor close to the chest "Every step of the way."

"How come there's tape over his mouth?" Lorelei asked too late.

Loki produces a remote and the head detonates from a hidden grenade, knocking back a few of the men. **_Where to fight counts for a lot_**...

"Cute trick, Loki... but it will do you no good..." Amora said glaring at him.

**_But there's nothing like having your friends show up..._**

Then the Avengers come out of the shadows with the super villain community armed with different weapons, but mostly the people with arrows and guns above them.

**_With lotsa guns..._**

"NO!" Amora yells "Loki, you SHIT!"

At the same time Doom pulled an AK 47 from Loki's pocket, and Loki pulled one from behind his back and the two opened fire, soon everybody else was too. Screaming was heard. Blood dripped from dead corpses.

Loki looks to his side at Doom. His Valkyrie at his side is shouting and laughing with the pure, hateful, bloodthirsty joy of the slaughter... and so was Loki. The Fire. It'll burn them both. It'll kill them both. There's no place in this world for their kind of fire. His warrior. His Valkyrie. He'll always be Loki's. Always... and never. Fire and Ice. Power and Revenge. Loki and his one and only Victor Von Doom.

*o*O*o*

**Then end, hoped you enjoyed.**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


End file.
